


in another universe

by diortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diortaeil/pseuds/diortaeil
Summary: yuta and sicheng were bound to be torn apart





	in another universe

yuta and sicheng were bound to be torn apart.

 

2015.  
a loud pop song playing in the background. sichengs loud giggle was heard and yuta swore he felt his heart pound faster. hansol pushed him a little with his shoulder.  
"maybe don´t stare that much", he just said with a smile. yuta blushed.

2016.  
maybe life wasn´t so hard. or maybe it was.  
yuta had spent many long days training for their comeback. hansol had left yuta with a broken heart. he guesses it was for the better, hansol didn´t get the treatment he deserved anyways.  
sichengs hair was dyed a different color.  
"i like it", yuta ruffled his now weirdly mixed pink and almost yellow hair.  
"thank you, i´m kinda insecure about it".  
"you look cute", and this time sicheng smiled genuienly.

 

after their first concert yuta was on top of the world. he breathed heavily after he got off stage.  
sicheng jumped right into his arms, yuta spun him around once.  
"we did it", he almost screamed out and yuta held him as tight as he could.  
"we did", yuta felt the adrenaline in his veins.

 

yuta was always too loud, talked and moved too fast. people easily got tired of him but not the ones he was surrounded with now. he had found home, as cheesy as it sounds.  
taeil was kind and warm and loving.  
"i think i am in love", yuta laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
"yes you are, haven´t you noticed earlier?", taeil chuckled beside him.  
"is it wrong?", yuta faced taeil now. taeil shook his head.  
"it´s never wrong being in love."

2017.  
yutas heart ached. he wanted so much more. call him greedy or dumb for not realising it.  
he already had the love he wished for. because sicheng loved him equally. but he showed his love in odd ways, unlike yuta who always made sure to shower people in affection and touches.  
sicheng didn´t let anyone else but yuta touch him, kiss his cheeks and hold his hand.

taeil always watched fondly over them, he knew what was happening. they were like middle schoolers in love, all lovey dovey.  
they were close, whispering secrets in the dark and clinging onto eachother most of the time.  
he often left them alone in their shared room, hoping that they would eventually confess their feelings.

2018.  
their most successful year so far. not for sicheng though who was excluded from nct 127.  
yuta took care of him when he sobbed into his arms, all hard work gone to shit. nct china hadn´t even debuted yet and the company hadn´t set up any more schedules for him.  
"i love you so much", yuta confessed one afternoon on a free day. maybe he shouldn´t have said it.  
"i-i love you too."  
they shared their first real kiss.

2019.  
nct china didn´t get a proper debut but sicheng and the rest of the group went to china for scheduled interviews.  
never in yutas 24 year old life had he missed someone as much.  
taeil comforted him, made some tea and poured into the cup that yuta held with shaky hands.  
"it´s going to be okay, he won´t leave forever, right?"  
"i don´t know taeil", yutas voice was unsteady. he was scared of what the future might bring. 

sicheng came home with a tired look on his face.  
everything happened at night. the sweet kisses, the soft words.  
but not this night.  
sicheng cried loudly, like a child throwing a tantrum and yuta held him so tight, he felt like his whole body was going to burst.  
"i love you yuta, i love you. i love you." sicheng cried outloud,  
"sicheng it´s going to be alright i promise you, i love you so so so much", and yuta cried too. because he knew that this was coming sooner or later. 

the morning after sicheng sat up, tears streaming quietly down his face.  
"i am going to leave", he said with a monotone voice.  
"what?", yuta looked up at him with big, teary eyes.  
"i can´t do this. i don´t get paid, i don´t get anything.", he faced yuta.  
"i love you. please stay, please.", yuta pleaded, begged him.  
"i can´t"

2020.  
he left. yutas heart shattered into thousand bits and pieces. but they promised eachother to be together, visit eachother as much as they could and keep in touch no matter what. and they did. but the air was different.  
sicheng was almost like a new person. happier and nearly glowing. yuta was jealous and bitter and mad. he wanted to be the person who made the younger one happy. he was so angry at the company for letting him down like that til he had to change agency. their careers destroyed them.

2021.  
"i can´t love you anymore", yuta felt like dying.  
"but you do?", sicheng didn´t know what else to say.  
"i do.", and he couldn´t stop himself from kissing sicheng. hard and rough.  
"then don´t leave me", sicheng started aobbing when yuta pulled away. he clutched onto he older mans arms.  
"it hurts", yuta only answered, he didn´t want to do this. at all.  
"it hurts for me too, please don´t leave me."

when sicheng left that day taeil let yuta sleep next to him. he caressed his back lightly.  
"in another universe, yuta. in another universe things are going to work out."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a personal vent. i hope yall liked it tho :( also this wasnt proofread at all.


End file.
